


Blame It On The Mistletoe

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 25 Days of Fanfic (2011) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, HP: EWE, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Draco is stubborn and Harry helps him out, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtlefire (on Livejournal)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=subtlefire+%28on+Livejournal%29).



It followed him around, chiming like little bells as he walked from the Floos to the Department of Mysteries. No one bothered him down there, most not even looking up from their work--enchantments, research, potionry--as he jingled past on his way to the secretary's desk. Draco sat, recieving a curious look from the other secretary before looking down at his 'IN' box.

"Shit." He cursed the hierarchy of the Department of Mysteries before tucking the envelope into his robes and doubling back, past the enchanters, researchers, potioneers.

Draco trudged up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, again ignoring the funny looks and smirks with an increasingly sour disposition.

"Here, Potter. Top Secret from the Department of Mysteries."

Potter looked up from his desk, on the front of which sat a gold plate name entitled, 'H. POTTER, HEAD AUROR.' He gestured vaguely at the chair and continued to read a blue-coloured memo. "Sit down, please. I'll be with you in a moment."

Malfoy rolled his eyes when the mistletoe chimed happily above him, floating down to hover a couple inches from his head as he sat.

Potter got up to get a cup of water from his personal--personal--water cooler. As he turned around, sipping at his cup, a smile bloomed on his face when Potter saw, which was odd whether or not he had a plant hovering around over his head jingling like sleighbells. "How'd that happen?" he asked.

Draco sighed. "I had to get coffee this morning," he explained.

Potter raised his eyebrows, leaning on the desk and finishing his water.

"And I refused to kiss the old lady who so rudely shoved through the door as I was leaving."

"And the mistletoe followed you here?"

Draco folded his arms. "D'you want your Top Secret envelope or not?"

"Don't you just want to get it over with?"

Draco looked away, closing his eyes resignedly as the mistletoe chimed with his movement. "I've had no offers," he admitted.

"Oh." Harry nodded, frowning. "I'll kiss you, if you like."

"Merlin, Potter, do you need to play the hero all the time?"

"What? I wouldn't mind kissing you!"

"Oh, you wouldn't mind!"

"Jesus, I'm offering--I'd like to kiss you. Is that better?"

"...Pardon?"

"Malfoy, I wish you'd take a compliment for once instead of being a massive prick!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better, too--Mmph!"

The mistletoe bounced happily, chiming as Draco wrapped his arms around Potter's stupid neck. The thing that was not stupid, however, was Potter's tongue. It was clever--too clever--and it made Draco's knees go weak. Good thing he was sitting in a chair.

Potter knealt down to get a better angle, continue to kiss the hell out of Draco, who'd thought of protesting at first... but then his brain had gone dead and all he could think about was how Potter tasted like gingerbread.

When they parted, the mistletoe disappeared with a POP! They were left in silence, the echo of a final jingle the only evidence that they'd considered kissing at all.

Well, that and Potter's shiny red lips.

"All gone," Potter said finally. His voice was raspy and his eyes were hooded.

Draco fiddled with his dissheveled robe. "Perhaps..." he began. "Perhaps we should do that again."

Potter smiled wickedly.

"You know, to make sure it doesn't come back," Draco added quickly.

"Whatever convinces you," Harry laughed, and threw the Top Secret envelope onto the desk in favour of more pressing matters.


End file.
